Games of sport that require two handed striking of a ball are varied. However a particular category is identifiable and important in which the person remains substantially at a striking point and strikes a ball mounted or on the ground at that striking point.
In this category of games it is beneficial to identify the category in which the ball is stationary and the person is substantially stationary. In this category there is an element of a person's stance and swing that needs to be repeatable and controllable through multiple repetitions of different swings at different times and possibly at different locations to progress the sporting game. This is in distinction to flowing ball sports such as hockey where the player and ball are continuously moving and there is generally no fixed stationary stance ball striking.
This category of stationary ball and stationary ball striker games can include golf. In this game the golfer uses a club that is held by two hands and the club is swung to have a striking point at the club face on the head of the club at the distal end of club. The golfer needs to propel the golf club in a complex continuous arc in order to strike the ball mounted on a tee on the ground or a ball resting on the ground. This stance and swing needs to be repeatable and controllable through multiple repetitions of different swings to strike the golf ball at different times at different locations along the golf course to progress the sporting game.
In these instances, the club proceeds back to a backswing position and then the arms of the golfer are used to propel the club into the arc. The importance is to get timing of swing while also developing power and accuracy at hitting the ball in the required presentation. Therefore the user's forearm and upper arm muscles are important and the strength obtained from the player's upper body as well as the power from the lower body.
When variations of power and strength of striking are required there is the need for the player to be able to adapt. However there are some fundamentals that remain the same. If this is not done properly then the ball is mis-striked, mistimed and even missed. It definitely does not give a beneficial result.
Some of the fundamental issues are that players readily use:                the wrong stance;        the wrong muscles;        the wrong trajectory with the club in the backswing;        the wrong trajectory with the club in the forward swing; and        the wrong presentation of the club head to the ball.        
It can be considered that the golf swing comprises a stance, then a backswing to a cocked position with the club over the trailing shoulder, and then to proceed to a downward forward swing, a contact with the golf ball on the ground, and a follow through to the golf club over the leading shoulder. Each of these are connected and the aim is to provide a smooth simple continually repeatable stroke. This golf swing could be considered to be substantially circular but is more of an elliptical shape. Concentrating on one or two elements or parts of the golf swing can allow for the natural progression through all steps to improve the overall golf swing.
One factor to provide the improved golf swing is to maintain the lag in the forearm and golf clubs as the arms come down starting the down swing with the elbow to initiate the forward swing. If the forearms lead then the face of the golf club is likely to turn over and not provide a straight presentation. Depending on the timing and twist of your forearms will depend whether a cut or slice shot occurs, in which the non-orthogonal contact to the ball compared to the swing direction spins the ball left or right and creates the resulting curved ball path.
Another factor is to have a correct follow through after striking the ball.
One fault is to have a follow through in a “cricket stroke” arrangement, where the follow through is away from the body with the golf stroke curtailed at a forward extension. This is contrary to the good golf swing which is more of a continuous rotation across and within the body to result in the easy follow through over the leading shoulder.
It is also desirable to minimise tension in the hands and forearm. In most golfers, this is difficult to achieve as the golfer's instinct is to grip the golf club as hard as possible and to use their forearm to swing the golf club. This tension in the forearms means that the swing is being controlled by aggression and a cricket strikes approach and not by a smooth relaxed complete golf swing approach.
It can be seen that the training aids for golf have aimed at the provision of a means of continuous practice by the supply of a fixed or moving ball. None of these systems allows for the training and repetitiveness of the correct movement of the player to strike the ball.
It can be seen that there are a number of problems to be overcome including:                a. The need to keep forearms relaxed        b. The need to allow correct balance of energy and swing to the wrists holding the club compared to the arms        c. The need to engage the larger upper arm muscles        d. The need to correctly use the upper body        e. The need to move into the correct arc        f. The need to follow through the correct arc on a constant swing plane        g. The need to time the progress through the arc        h. The need to have the correct balance and timing of the power from the upper body and the power from the lower body        i. The need to exit the correct arc        j. The need to be able to adapt to create different powered shots or strikes        k. The need for the arc to be changed as needed        l. The need to realign with the new arc        
It can be seen that there are many factors to consider in having a good consistent golf swing which generates good club head speed and accurate presentation of the golf club head to the golf ball.
The present invention seeks to provide a training device, which will overcome or substantially ameliorate at least some of the deficiencies of the prior art, or to at least provide an alternative.
It is to be understood that, if any prior art information is referred to herein, such reference does not constitute an admission that the information forms part of the common general knowledge in the art, in Australia or any other country.